It Only Happens in Books
by Harmony Goldstar
Summary: Hermione reads the Daily Prophet during summer break. As she unfolds the paper, a teenage tragedy unfolds around her. Based on a true story.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Nor do I own the song "If I Die Young." That belongs to The Band Perry. **

**Warning: Character death. If this upsets you, please don't read.**

****A/N: This is based on a true story. (If you haven't listened to "If I Die Young", you should. It's a good song. It really was playing on my radio in my room that morning. I can't bring myself to listen to it anymore. It just reminds me of that day.)This will be a two-parter. I know it's been a month, but I didn't really feel like working on this. ****

****Dedicated to Amber, who passed away this August. We miss you! ****

Fourteen year old Hermione Granger took the Daily Prophet from the delivery owl, and dropped a five Knuts into its little coin purse. She sat down at her desk and began to read. The radio she had on in her room began to play the song "If I Die Young" by The Band Perry. That's where her mother found her when Hermione failed to appear at breakfast.

* * *

><p>I set the paper down. That girl is dead. I know her. I had just read the obituary for a girl I know. Fourteen year old girls don't die. They aren't supposed to die. Lavender Brown is dead. I didn't really know her well. She was in my dorm. We talked occasionally. I considered her my friend. She was nice. A bit annoying and kind of dense at times, but nice.<p>

The paper said she died in the hospital. It didn't say why. I looked at the paper again, and began to cry. This can't be happening. Fourteen year old girls are supposed to be in the paper for good things, like getting good grades, or winning awards, not because they died.

* * *

><p>Mrs. Granger walked into her daughter's room to find Hermione holding her newspaper and crying.<p>

"What's wrong dear?" Hermione pointed at the article, which Mrs. Granger realized was an obituary.

"I knew her. She was nice. It's so sad," Hermione said, sobbing. Mrs. Granger moved to hug her daughter.

"Go away," Hermione said.

* * *

><p>I remained in my room for most of the morning, not really doing anything. I stopped crying. I couldn't really believe it. I got out my Hogwarts yearbook from last year, and looked at Lavender's picture. How can she be dead? This is the kind of thing you read about in books. It's not supposed to happen. It can't be happening. Teenagers don't die. Sick people die. Old people die. Reckless young adults die. Not my fourteen year old roommate.<p>

* * *

><p>Hermione went downstairs at lunch time and used the phone to call Ginny. The Weasley's had a phone because Mr. Weasley loved Muggle contraptions.<p>

"Hey, Ginny, can you come over today?"

"Yeah, I guess so. When?"

"Now, I guess."

"Sure, I'll get Dad to bring me over."

"Okay, see you."

"Mum, Ginny's coming over, okay?"

"Sure darling, whatever you need," Mrs. Granger replied.

* * *

><p>When Ginny arrived we went up to my room.<p>

"Have you heard the news?" she asked.

"Yeah. It's so sad. Things like this aren't supposed to happen. Teenagers like us aren't supposed to die. This only happens in books. I never imagined that some of those people could be us," I said, and began to cry again.

"I hope all her friends know," Ginny said.

"Yeah. It'd be awful if they showed up on the train and didn't know. No one would want to explain…" I sniffled.

"That would be awful," Ginny agreed. "I cut out the Obituary and put it in my yearbook this morning. That's something I never thought I'd be doing. At least not for another 50 years."

"I know... I hope the teachers take her name off the attendance lists. If they call her name I think I'll fall apart in class. We weren't even that close. I still can't believe it happened."

"She had a Quiddich accident. The healers thought she would be fine. I guess it was a freak case."

"It's so horrible. She was always so nice. And I hope anyone who didn't like her keeps their mouths shut. They'll pay if they don't. I don't care about the consequences," I said.

"Yeah. I'll slap Malfoy around the head if he says anything rude," Ginny said.

"Yeah. I don't really want to start school this year. It won't be the same, without her. To not see her every day, to not sit across from her at meals..."

"I can't really believe it."

"I know."

* * *

><p>Most of the afternoon was spent discussing Lavender. Hermione and Ginny sat in Hermione's room and talked, and then they looked at some magazines. It wasn't a very exciting afternoon. Then Ginny went home, and Hermione began to pack her trunk.<p>

**A/N: Reviews are welcome. If you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all. Normally I don't mind if you tell me my work sucks, but as this was based on a true story and is still a rather touchy subject in my school and to me, I would really appreciate it if those that don't like it don't say anything. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here is the second part. This is based off of my first day of high school. **

Hermione got on the train with Harry and Ron on September 1st. Hermione asked them if they had heard the news and they both replied that they had. The subject was dropped after that. That is until Parvati Patil, who was a Muggleborn and was also in Hermione's dorm came into their compartment.

"Have you seen Lavender, Hermione?"

"Oh god, Parvati, you didn't hear. Oh god."

"What? What happened?"

"Lavender… she was playing Quiddich. I don't know any details, but she was in the hospital… and Parvati, she's… Lavender's dead," Hermione said with a shaking voice.

"No. No, I don't… it can't be…" Parvati stuttered, and then began to sob. Hermione sat Parvati down beside her and rubbed her back.

By the time they got to Hogwarts, Parvati was still crying, and the tears mostly subsided in time for the announcements after the sorting. Professor Dumbledore stood.

"Now we must take a moment to acknowledge the loss of an excellent student and a wonderful friend. A moment of silence for Miss Lavender Brown who is no longer among us."

There was silence.

"Fourth years, this loss hits you the hardest. Today you are down a classmate. I did not know Lavender personally, but I hear she was a wonderful, brave friend. Lavender Brown will never truly leave unless she is forgotten. There is no use in wallowing in sadness. If anyone is in need of counseling because of this turn of events, staff from St. Mungo's will be available to help you through this tough time."

Then Dumbledore continued to announce things, but Hermione stopped listening.

"Not exactly how I wanted to start the year you know," Parvati said.

"Sorry Parvati, I told you on the train because you needed to know before Dumbledore announced it," Hermione said.

"Yeah, thanks Hermione. I think I'm going to bed," Parvati said.

Later that evening Hermione too retired to bed, to find Parvati and the other two girls from her dorm sound asleep. The main thing she noticed about the room was that there were now four beds instead of five. Hermione cried herself to sleep as the reality of the situation finally sank in.

**A/N: Thanks for reading!**


End file.
